The Art Of Getting By
by The Celtic Wolf
Summary: My OC Dana O'Malley, Ireland, try's her hardest to guard her heart but one nation is able to breakthrough.


"Just give up Ireland. You know can't beat me," I leaned against my sword to hold me up. This man, the Roman Empire, was right. He was stronger and I was weak from fighting. I can't let him win, if he conquers me then Scotland is sure to be next. "You will never have my home; as long as Celtic blood runs in my veins I will be free." My cry seemed to echo throughout the whole island. Rome smirked obviously enjoying my struggle, "then so it begins." He rushed forward and struck me.

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for breath. I was a tangled mess of sheets and red hair. It was just a dream Dana, the fighting's over, it was only a dream. I repeated this over and over, like a silent prayer. My breathing was finally going back to normal and I was starting to calm down. God I need some help. These dreams have been going on forever and they need to stop. Alfred and Mattie, we're pretty good friends and they would always help in a pinch. I would go to my brothers, but I need advice that's not theirs. I dragged myself out of bed and started to get ready. I put on a green tank top and a white skirt that stopped just bellow my knees. For finishing touches a leather band with a four leaf clover woven in it around my upper arm. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time before setting out.

As I walked out of the house and breathed in the smell of the ocean. My beautiful and peaceful island, you will always be my home. Mine and mine alone no one will ever take you again. I got in my truck and began the drive over to Alfred and Mattie's. I tried to keep my mind off of my dreams the whole ride over, but it proved to be harder then I thought. They weren't really bad dreams, more like bad memories better left forgotten. Wars that's all my life has ever been really. I just get out of a war and I'm thrown into another. The scars still serve as painful reminders, of every thing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized I was almost at Alfred and Mattie's place. I pulled into the driveway behind the three cars already there. Wait, three? The red Nissan is Alfred's, the silver bug's Mattie's, but the green car. It's kind of familiar actually. Oh god why is my brother Arthur here? When I approached the door I could here Alfred and Arthur arguing, "I told you to be ready before I got here you stupid wanker. Where going to be late to the G8 meeting now." "Just chill dude, we've got plenty of time to get there," Alfred's voice was much louder than that of my brother so practically the whole block could here him. I sighed as I rang the door bell. I remember when I use to fight like that with Angus. We use to argue over every little thing, but no matter what I always protected him. He is my little brother after all.

Mattie opened the door and his expression immediately softened at the sight of me. "Dana what are you doing here?" His voice was so soft that I strained to hear it over the yelling. Yet that was one of the things liked about the shy and kind hearted nation. "Needed a bit of advice. You guys were the first people besides my brothers I thought of," truth be told I didn't know a lot of people besides my brothers. I don't like anywhere else besides Ireland. "Well you picked a pretty bad time to come to visit." "So I hear, can I come in any way?" He smiled, "Course, maybe you can get our brothers to stop fighting." I smirked, easier done than said. I followed Mattie into the living room where the boys were literally at each others throats. I shoved Alfred aside and put Arthur into a headlock. "Hey Mathew what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" So he still didn't know I was here, well time to make my presence known. I released him only to kick him into the wall. Yeah I'm not very fond of my brother. He rested against it for a few seconds before turning around to glare at me.

"Dana, what are you doing here?" His expression softened at the sight of his big sister. He should know not to expect much kindness from his family after what he did to us. "I just so happen to be friends with Mattie and Alfred and decided to pay them a visit." Our eyes locked, signaling the fight that was to come. "I never expected you to be friends with some one as childish as Alfred. You always seemed so much more dignified." I smirked is this the best insult he has? Little Brother you have to do much more than that to break my spirit. "Well anyone who can break free from your rule is a friend to me, Angus, Ceyln, and Seamus." Angus, Ceyln, and Seamus are my other younger brothers also known as Scotland, Wales, and the Southern part of Ireland. Seamus is the only one who isn't still under British rule and that's only because I won his freedom. I watched the hatred burn in his eyes at the mention of this, "Alfred was young and naïve when he broke away and he still is." How dare he think everyone will simply bow down to him. "You wonder why Ceyln and Angus hate you so much, well this is the reason. You want control of everyone, but you can't just take what ever you want England! You're not a pirate anymore, those days are over." He cringed when I used his country name, a sign I was truly angry. "Well you're not the Celtic warrior used to be." I gave a sad smile; I never asked to be the warrior I was. I was forced into that situation and look where it got me. "I know what time I'm living in and I'm glad those days are over. You know you're lucky I'm at least some what decent to you after the hell you put me through." He wouldn't meet my eyes for several minutes. He finally broke the silence, "I have a meeting to go to." Yeah just run from your problems like you do everything. You turned your back on your family so don't expect any kindness from us.


End file.
